project_beta_guardfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cara Bosely
Cara Bosely Geboren wurde Cara in Russland. Nach ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr, wanderten ihre Eltern in die USA nach Los Angeles aus. Ihr Vater führt in Russland eine erfolgreiche Firma und arbeitet an dem Ausbau einer Zweigstelle in den USA. In den Staaten betrieb Cara bis zu ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr aktiv Leistungsturnen. Nach einem Unfall musste sie diesen jedoch für eine lange Zeit aufgeben. Da die Verletzung gut verheilte, möchte sie den Sport sobald wie möglich wieder aufnehmen. Cara war positiv überrascht als sie die Einladung zum Praktikum erhielt. Offiziell starb sie bei einem Busunglück als sie von L.A nach Kansas unterwegs war, wo das Praktikum im Forschungsinstitut statt finden sollte. Nachdem sie das Serum bekam entwickelte sie telekinetische Kräfte. Cara lernte schnell diese Kräfte einzusetzten und fügte sich gut in die Gruppe. Häufig nahm sie eine führende Rolle ein und zeigte sich sehr interessiert daran ihre Fähigkeit auszubauen und den perfekten Umgang damit zu erlernen. Leider wurde sie im Zuge einer Rettungsmission von Reed erwischt und gewandelt. Ihr Avatar ist Lyndsy Fonseca. Ihr Theme Song ist - unbekannt. Charakter Am meisten zeichnet sich Cara durch ihren Ehrgeiz aus. So überrascht es nicht, das sie sich ein Hobby gesucht hat in welchem sie diese Eigenschaft gut einsetzen kann. Ihre größte Leidenschaft ist der Sport. Das merkt man ihr auch an, den sie hält sich top fit obwohl sie wegen eines Unfalls das Turnen kurzweilig aufgeben musste. Diese Zielstrebigkeit ist es auch, die Cara dazu motiviert als eine der ersten ihre Fähigkeit beherrschen zu lernen. Sie ist dementsprechend frustriert, wenn etwas nicht gleich funktioniert wie sie es sich vorstellt, doch sie gibt nicht auf bis sie es schafft. So übt sie zwar aus Sicherheitsgründen zunächst an Kissen, versucht aber auch oft schwerer Dinge zu heben um ihre Grenzen zu testen. Während eines Gespräches erzählt Cara sogar, das sie plante Polizisitin oder Sozialarbeiterin zu werden, was verdeutlicht, das sie sich ihres Durchsetzungsvermögens durchaus bewusst ist. Sie manipuliert sogar ihre Mitmenschen wenn sie etwas bekommen möchte. So versucht sie durch Jake Ryans Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Es wird auch häufig sichtbar, das Cara gute Führungsqualitäten besitzt. So plant sie sofort, wie sie nach dem Entkommen des Aufwachraumes im Labor, auch aus dem Labor flüchten können und wie sie dabei vielleicht auch an Informationne kommen könnten indem sie Akten stehlen. Dabei vergisst sie aber auch nicht die Sicherheit der anderen und es liegt ihr nahe,das sie alle zusammenbleiben. Sie ruft Ryan zurück und lässt ihn nicht gehen, als dieser ohne die anderen los stürmen will und kümmert sich darum, das er T.J. mit nimmt als dieser zusammenbricht. Dadurch weist sie auch eine weitere Eigenschaft auf, die wichtig für eine Person in führenden Rängen ist: Cara ist ein sehr mitfühlender Mensch.Als sie über ein Gegenmittel reden, ist Cara der Meinung dieses sollte zuerst den Alphas überlassen werden, da die unter dem Serum und ihren Fähigkeiten leiden. Platzangst ist Caras größter Schwachpunkt. Sie hasst es, in einem Raum lange eingesperrt zu sein. So ist die Situation im Aufwachraum für sie unerträglich und sie gehört zu den ersten, die rausrennen als Ryan die Türe aufbricht. Nur mit Mühe und dank Ryans Hilfe hatte sie es überhaupt solange ausgehalten. Die junge Sportlerin hat einen wachen Verstand und verlässt sich lieber auf die Vernunft. Als sie während der Flucht gestellt werden, ergibt sie sich, da die Wachen bewaffnet sind und rät auch allen anderen sich friedlich zu verhalten und keinen Ärger zu machen. In ihrer gesamten Handlungsweise beweist sie, das sie versucht ungewohnten Situationen objektiv anzugehen. Dennoch neigt sie oft zu Eigensinnigkeit. Sie ist stur, wenn es um Meinungsverschiedenheiten geht und weicht nur selten von ihrem Standpunkt ab. Kritik verträgt sie kaum und wird dann auch schnell pampig. So merkt man ihr an, das sie von Ambers Ablehnung ihrer Direktheit stark angefressen ist. Außerdem tut sie sich schwer, Ryan zu verzeihen nachdem er sie im Streit heftig beleidigte und zu seinen Eltern zurück ging ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden oder zu versuchen den Streit vorher mit ihr zu klären. Eine versteckte Eigenschaft ist ihr Selbstzweifel, der sich hin und wieder darin äußert, das sie wissen will, warum sie zu all dem ausgewählt wurde. Deutlicher zeigt es sich, als Cara Josh gegenüber äußert, sie wäre nie besonders gut gewesen,den andernfalls hätte sie sich im Turnen längst einen Namen gemacht. Diese Bedenken sind durch ihre Familienverhältnisse entstanden. Cara erzählt Ryan, das ihr die Familie sehr wichtig ist und daran wie viel sie ihm besonders über ihren Vater erzählt, fällt auf, das sie sehr stolz ist und sehr an ihm hängt. Daher äußert sie sich über den Stiefbruder des Vaters der im Gefängnis sitzt eher abfällig. Dementsprechend hart trifft sie die Erkennntiss, gerade von ihm verkauft worden zu sein. Dieser Verrat entsetzt und schockiert sie zutiefst. Cara erinnert sich daran, das er immer gerne das Geld kassierte das sie auf Wettbewerben gewann, doch sie hatte immer angenommen das sie von ihren Eltern geliebt wird und sich daher stets reingehängt. Sie vermutet, das ihr Unfall eine Rolle spielt das sie jetzt hier ist. Es nimmt Cara lange Zeit mit, das sie verkauft worden ist, doch es festigt auch ihren Entschluss sich Grey´s Sache anzuschließen.' ' Beziehungen Cara ist Dr. Newman gegenüber zunächst distanziert. Wie es eben ist, wenn man jemanden kennen lernt der ein Vorgesetzter ist. Als Dr. Newman ihnen hilft zu fliehen und ihnen auch später eine Möglichkeit in Aussicht stellt wie sie aus dem Labor entkommen können, verteidigt Cara sie vor Ryan, der sie angreift und droht ihm sogar damit ihn an eine Wand zu werfen. Ob sie Dr. Newman aus Sympathie verteidigt, oder weil sie sich von ihr die beste Hilfe versprach, bleibt unausgesprochen.'' '' Schon zu Beginn ist Amber ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Es passt ihr nicht, das sie allem mit soviel Gleichmut begegnet. Außerdem passt ihr die augenscheinliche Gefühlskälte der Gleichaltrigen nicht. Ruby findet Cara zuerst sympathisch, beide wollen wissen warum ausgerechnet sie für das Praktikum ausgewählt wurden. Als jedoch einige der anderen sagen das wäre doch nicht so wichtig, stimmt Ruby ihnen zu. Cara betrachtet diesen Zug als Charakterschwäche da sie meint, Ruby habe ihrer Meinung aus Gruppenzwang geändert. Sie findet es schlecht, das Ruby so viel auf die Meinung anderer zu geben scheint. Trotzdem lehnt sie Ruby nicht vollkommen ab. Später zeigt sich, das sie mit dem Temperament anderer Menschen nicht umgehen kann. So hält sie sich raus, als Ruby versucht Dr. Wellington zu erschießen und hält diese Aktion in ihrer Situation für unvernünftig und sinnlos. Als Grey so unvermittelt auftaucht und verspricht ihnen zu helfen, zählt Cara trotz des Vertrauensbruches von Dr. Wellington kurz zuvor, zu den ersten, die ihm vertrauen und seine Hand ergreifen. Sie bemitleidet die Alphas, weil sie unter ihreren Fähigkeiten leiden. Trotzdem ist sie Grey unendlich dankbar für seine Hilfe und seine Ehrlichkeit. Hätte Reed sie nicht gewandelt, wäre sie der Gruppe vermutlich bis zum Ende treu geblieben. Cara vertraut Greys Plan bei der Rettung vollkommen, macht sich gleichzeitig aber auch Sorgen um ihn, weil sein Organversagen dabei voranschreitet. Sie ahnt, das die Gruppe ohne Grey auseinander fällt und es liegt ihr viel an seiner Gesundheit. Cara hegt auch keine Zweifel an Greys Vertrauenswürdigkeit, als sie Fotos von ihm und Dr. Wellington finden und denkt das diese während der Zeit des Project ALPHA-Guard entstanden. Am Beginn des Praktikums bewundert sie T.J. da er eine eigenen Meinung hat von welcher er sich nicht abbringen lässt. Als sie sich später mit ihm anfreunden will und von ihm nur Desinteresse zurückbekommt zieht sie sich beleidigt zurück. Später gesteht sie Ryan gegenüber, das sie seine Einstellung das Praktikum von Anfang an abzubrechen ohne zu wissen was ihn überhaupt erwartet, beschränkt findet und unterstellt ihm wohl auch Faulheit. Als sie nachher wegen des Eingesperrt-seins unter Stress steht droht sie wegen seiner provozierenden Art auszuflippen und findet seine und Josh´s Behauptungen albern und unüberlegt. Trotz dieser augenscheinlichen Antipathie kümmert sie sich um ihn, als er Nasenbluten hat und will ihn nicht zurücklassen nachdem er umkippt. Dies zeigt, das Cara trotz der kurzen Zeit in welcher sie mit der Gruppe zusammen war schon ein ausgeprägtes Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl entwickelt hat und sich für alle Gruppenmitglieder verantwortlich fühlt. Josh findet sie ganz okay. Er übertreibt ihrer Meinung nach zuviel und seine Behauptungen nerven sie manchmal. Außerdem findet sie, das er manchmal zu naiv denkt. So zerstört sie seine Hoffnungen, das Dr. Wellington ihn vielleicht in Ruhe lässt wenn Nicky feststellt, das dass Serum bei ihm keine Wirkung zeigte. Die beiden unterhalten sich vor der Rettungsmission auf eine lockere Art und scherzen ein wenig miteinander, sodass bald eine stabile Freundschaft entsteht. Allerdings ohne romantische Gefühle füreinander, auch wenn sie sich gerne aufziehen. Cara gelingt es dank der offenen Atmosphäre auch, endlich über die Gefühle zu ihren Eltern zu sprechen und erzählt Josh viel über ihr damaliges Leben. Josh heitert sie ein wenig auf, ohne zu sehr das Thema zu verharmlosen. Er versucht Cara davon zu überzeugen, das sie sich der Rettungsmission nicht anschließen muss, doch Cara schiebt jede Sorge beiseite und verspricht ihm zurück zu kommen und ihm einige meditative Übungen zu zeigen, obwohl er so etwas als „esotherischen Quatsch“ abschreibt. Dieses Versprechen wird Cara allerdings nicht einhalten können. Als Josh später beim Lauschen erwischt wird, und Gray ihn als Spion verdächtigt, ist sie sofort an seiner Seite um ihn zu unterstützen. Doch als er dann wegen seines gekränkten Stolzes verkündet, er wolle die Gruppe bei der Rettungsaktion begleitet, redet sie ihm diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus, da er ohne genau definierte Fähigkeit Schwierigkeiten kriegen könnte. Cara und Ryan finden sehr schnell einen Draht zueinander. Sie kommen zunächst locker ins Gespräch als das Thema Impfung aufkommt. Beide finden es nicht prickelnd aber bevor sie ein Supervirus kriegen ertragen sie liebermal einen kleinen Pickser. Sie erzählen einander von ihren Heimatländern. Cara berichtet ihm von Russland und erfährt, das Ryan sogar russisch spricht. Er ist ein richtiger Polyglott. Da sie beide aus Einwandererfamilien stammen und ihnen auch beiden die Familie sehr wichtig ist, fühlen sie sich gleich verbunden. Die gute Stimmung zwischen den beiden schwingt hin und wieder auch in ein leichtes Flirten über. Es entsteht keine Sekunde lang eine peinliche Schweigepause. Das Cara an Ryan irgendwie mehr interessiert sein könnte, merkt man als sie ihn ein bisschen direkt fragt, ob er eine Freundin habe, was Ryan verneint. Trotz mehrer Anzeichen, das sie an ihm interessiert ist, bleibt sie misstrauisch und weiß nicht ob sie seiner Einladung zu sich nach hause, wenn das Praktikum vorbei ist, wirklich nachkommen soll. Später erklärt sie sich indem sie Ryan offenbart, sie habe früher Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Ex-Freund gehabt. Nachdem er sie betrogen und sie sich getrennt hatten, zog er ihren Namen in den Schmutz, beleidigte sie und verleumndete sie. Die beiden haben dennoch schon vertrauen zueinander und das Ryan sich um sie kümmert zeigt sich auch, als er sich bemüht sie zu beruhigen als sie nahe an an einem Platzangst Anfall ist. Wegen der vielen kleinen stichelnden und neckischen Flirtereien entsteht der Eindruck das die beiden schon ein wenig ineinander verliebt sind. So findet auch keiner der beiden die Situation, in welcher sie beide zusammen wegen Ryans Magnetismus am Boden festkleben unangenehm. Das Cara besonders Ryan am Herzen liegt, zeigt sich auch darin, das sie zuerst nach seiner Hand greift um mit ihn zu fliehen als Dr. Newman ihnen eine Möglichkeit dazu verschafft. Später dann zeigt sich aber, das sie trotz allem doch sehr verschieden sind. So kommt es besonders zwischen den beiden zu einem heftigen Streit, als es darum geht, wie sie nach ihrer Flucht weiter machen sollen. Cara plädiert für den Weg der Vernunft während Ryan in seinem Temperament darauf besteht, Felix und T.J. sofort zu retten und in einen offenen Kampf gegen bewaffnete Wächter zu ziehen. Cara hält ihn davon ab ins Blaue los zu stürmen und stellt sich ihm auch in den Weg als er Dr. Newman angreift. Sie droht ihm und hält seine Masche den anderen Verrat und Schuldgefühle vorzuwerfen mies. Auch sie will niemanden zurück lassen, doch in ihrer jetzigen Lage bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Dies will Ryan allerdings nicht einsehen. Sein Temperament geht ihr auf die Nerven und nach einem wütenden Wortgefecht beschließen die beiden einander aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auch später als der Streit bereits abgeebnet ist, nimmt Ryan es ihr sehr übel, das sie ihn aufgehalten hat den anderen beiden zu helfen. Im Versteck der Alphas bietet sich für Ryan die Möglichkeit zu seinen Eltern zurück zu kehren. Diese möchte er ergreifen. Als er deswegen mit Nicky streitet und sie ihm droht, das sie ihn töten würde wenn er die Gruppe verrät, zuckt Cara merklich zusammen und schwört in ihrem Inneren Nicky zu töten sollte sie Ryan verletzten wollen. Dies zeigt, das sie bis an diesem Punkt noch eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn empfindet, auch wenn sie den Streit nie gänzlich geklärt haben. Als Ryan sie jedoch weiterhin ignoriert und ohne Abschiedsworte mit Grey aufbricht und geht, ist sie tief enttäuscht und verletzt. Sie fühlt sich verraten von ihm und schließt langsam mit ihm ab. Doch Ryan kehrt zurück. Cara ist nach wie vor wütend auf ihn, was auch ihr Training stark beeinflusst. Schließlich ergreift Ryan die initiative und redet mit Cara über ihren Streit. Er erklärt ihr, das sie beide in dieser Situation wohl ein wenig überreagiert hatten und es ihm leid tue, das er sie so angefahren hatte. Cara streitet zunächst ab, selbst streitsüchtig gewesen zu sein, da sie ihrer Meinung nach nur das Vernünftigste tun wollte. Schließlich als Ryan weinend zusammenbricht und ihr vom Tod der Eltern erzählt, merkt Cara wie überfordert Ryan mit allem ist und verzeiht ihm, den ihr selbst geht es nach dem Verrat ihrer Eltern ja nicht besser. Sie trösten einander und kommen wieder miteinander klar. Der Streit ist vergeben. Bald merkt man, das Caras Versuche Ryan eifersüchtig zu machen funktinoierten den er fragt ein wenig zu direkt nach ihreren Gefühlen zu Jake. Das gefällt Cara natürlich und schon bald herrscht wieder der leicht neckende flirtende Tonfall zwischen ihnen. Es entsteht sogar einmal eine Situation in der Ryan kurz davor war, sie zu küssen. Im letzten Moment lenkt sie das Thema ab. Als Ryan zu ihrer Rettung eilt und sie vor Felix schützt ist sie sogar wütend auf ihn, da er sich nicht an Greys Plan zu halten scheint. Der Streit scheint die Beziehung zwischen den beiden weiterhin anzuspannen, trotz der Versöhnung. Caras erster Eindruck von Jake ist kein guter. Sie findet es schwach von ihm, das er es nicht mehr versucht hat, sie irgendwie aus dem Aufwachraum im Labor rauszuholen und findet er hätte doch durch die Wand gehen können um es nochmal zu versuchen. Sie pampt ihn deswegen an, entschuldigt sich aber später dafür, und erklärt ihm das sie an Platzangst leidet. Das er später zu Ryan hält und Felix und T.J. befreien will, verbessert ihre Meinung über ihn nicht unbedingt. Als sie sich zurück zieht, weil sie den Verrat ihrer Eltern verabeiten will, versucht Jake sie von ihren trüben Gedanken weg zu bringen. Cara ist ihm dafür unendlich dankbar, den dieser Verrat hat sie schwer verletzt. Sie zieht ihn zwar gerne auf, doch Jake scheint das wegzustecken oder nicht ernst zu nehmen. Langsam bauen die beiden doch noch eine Freundschaft auf und sie trainieren zusammen ihre Fähigkeiten. Irgendwie versucht Cara wohl auch mit einigen neckischen Anspielungen und flirtenden Andeutungen Ryans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen um ihn durch Jake eifersüchtig zu machen, was dieser entweder nicht merkt oder ihn nicht zu stören scheint. Es gelingt Jake Cara aufzuheitern. Die beiden bauen schnell eine stabile vertraute Freundschaft auf. Gelegentliche Flirtereien deuten auch auf mehr hin. Als Grey Jake befiehlt sich dem Befreiungstrupp anzuschließen, sorgt sich Cara um ihn, da sie beim Training bemerkte wie unsicher er hin und wieder noch mit seiner Fähigkeit umgeht. Während die beiden getrennt von der Gruppe durch das Gebäude irren, gesteht Cara Jake, das sie ihm vollkommen vertraut. Es wird offensichtlich, das sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfindet. Dies scheint in gewissem Wiederspruch zu ihren Gefühlen Ryan gegenüber zu stehen. Als Jake wegen Felix in der Wand feststeckt, hat sie entsetzliche Angst um ihn und weigert sich strikt ohne ihn zu gehen. Sie kämpft sogar gegen Felix um ihn zu schützen und wird später deswegen von Reed erwischt und gewandelt. Mit Paige hat Cara zu Beginn nicht viel zu tun. Erst als ihr Bruder Felix gefangen genommen wird, und sie Hilfe braucht sich zu entscheiden kümmert Cara sich um sie. Sie teilt ihre Sorge um die beiden Gefangenen, T.J. und Felix und tröstet sie. Dennoch plädiert sie für die Vernunft und schafft es Paige zu überreden zunächst Dr. Newman zu finden bevor sie Felix und T.J. befreien gehen. Sie findet es von Anfang an schlecht Paige mit auch die Befreiungsaktion zu nehmen, da sie ahnt das es Schwierigkeiten mit ihr geben wird. Paige liegt nämlich sehr viel daran Felix zu befreien und Cara scheint den Verdacht zu hegen, das sie diesem übergeordenten Ziel die Pläne der Gruppe hinwerfen wird, was später ja auch passiert. Cara hat eine ganz klare Meinung über Dr. Wellington: „Ich..gott....würde ihn am liebsten langsam sterben sehen wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Felix hat Cara in ungewandeltem Zustand nicht richtig kennen gelernt. Sie will nicht gegen ihn kämpfen und versucht ihn Paige zuliebe zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch als alles nichts bringt, ist sie bereit gegen ihn zu kämpfen und ihn um Jake zu schützen auch zu verletzen. Zoey und Cara haben während der gesamten Zeit wenig miteinander zu tun. Als sie hört, das sie gefangen genommen wird, ärgert sie sich über ihre Unvernunft und gesteht Josh gegenüber, das sie eher helfen würde T.J. und Felix zu befreien als Zoey, da diese ihre Situation selbstverschuldete. Cara hatte zu allen weiblichen Alphas in Greys Versteck keine gute Beziehung, auch wenn sie Sam, Lauren und Nicky nur sehr kurze Zeit kannte. Nicky mochte sie nicht leiden, da sie Ryan drohte ihn zu töten, sollte er sie verraten. Cara hörte zwar den Streit, mischte sich aber nicht ein, da sie zu dieser Zeit selbst nicht gut auf Ryan zu sprechen war. Dennoch dachte sie sich, dass sie sich gegen Nicky wenden würde wenn diese tatsächlich versuchen sollte Ryan zu verletzen. Sam und Lauren kann Cara nicht ausstehen, weil sie hörte wie Lauren zu Sam sagte das alle Betas noch wie Kinder seien. Dies beleidigte sie sehr weswegen sie den beiden gegenüber immer sehr reserviert war. Wandlung durch Reed Während der vierten Folge "Befreiungsaktion" wird Cara von Reed erwischt und gewandelt. Dies beeinflusst ihren Charakter und ihre Gesinnung. Reed lässt die Charakterzüge, die er für günstig erachtet in den Vordergrund treten, während die anderen in den Hintergrund verschwinden und "ausgelöscht" erscheinen. Caras eigentliche Persönlichkeit befindet sich in diesem Zustand wie im Koma. Möglicherweise bekommt sie mit, was die "andere Cara" tut, doch sie kann nichts tun solange sie unter Reeds Einfluss ist. Die zielstrebigen Eigenschaften wie ihr ehrgeiziges Verhalten oder ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen, werden durch Reed verstärkt und jeglicher Selbstzweifel getilgt. Dadurch schafft Cara es, ihre Fähigkeit nahezu perfekt zu beherrschen, sodass sogar andere Alphas Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnten wenn sie gegen Cara antreten müssten. Von Cara´s mitfühlender Seite ist nichts übrig geblieben, das solche Gefühle nach Reeds Meinung wahre Stärke nur behindern. Eher im Gegenteil hat die Wandlung Cara aggressiver werden lassen. So provoziert sie besonders Jolice die ihrem früheren Ich zu ähneln scheint, sehr gerne damit, das sie besser ist und droht Scarlet als sie versucht den Streit zwischen ihr und Felix zu schlichten das auch sie gewandelt werden sollte.Es lässt sie auch kalt, als Reed weitere Betas vor ihren Augen wandelt. Den wachen Verstand hat sie beibehalten, allerdings ging ihre Eigensinnigkeit verloren. Cara tut ledglich das, was Reed ihr befiehlt, ohne Wiederspruch, etwas, das ihrem wahren Charakter nicht entspricht. Der Drang alles zu tun, was Reed befiehlt ist so stark, das Cara sich zunächst weigert sich zurück zu ziehen, als die Situation im Lagerhaus längst eskaliert ist. Alle Erinnerungen an ihre frühren Beziehungen zu den anderen Betas sind weg. Sie kennt ihre Namen, und kann ihre Gesichter wiedererkennen, doch alles andere wurde von Reed gründlich weggesperrt. Cara erkennt nicht mal Ryan wieder als sie ihn kurz im Lagerhaus wiedersieht. Fähigkeiten Caras erste Erfahrung mit der Telekinese zeigt, das die Fähigkeiten stark von den Gefühlen der Teenager abhängen. Zum Beispiel wirft sie Ryan unbeabsichtigt an die Wand weil sie erschrickt als er sie im Flur anspricht während sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgeht. Von Anfang an ist Cara bereit diese Fähigkeit wieder einzusetzen sollte es notwendig sein. Später zeigt sich, das ihre Fähigkeiten auch auf indirekte Gedanken reagieren. Als sie sich erschöpft nach einem Stuhl umsieht, rutscht ihr bereits ein Möbelstück hilfreich entgegen. Cara ist die erste die Grey ausdrücklich darum bittet sie zu trainieren damit sie lernt ihre Fähigkeiten auch im Kampf einsetzten zu können. So will sie das nächste Mal ihren Freunden eine bessere Hilfe sein und sich für den Verrat von Dr. Wellington und ihren Eltern rächen. Außerdem versucht sie mehrmals die anderen zu motivieren mit ihr zu trainieren und sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten auseinander zu setzen. Es gelingt ihr auch Jake mit einzubinden und beide trainieren zusammen ihrer beider Fähigkeiten. Außerdem liegt Cara auch viel daran, andere Fähigkeiten wie Kampfsport oder Ausdauer und Beweglichkeit zu fördern und zu lernen. Sie will sich nicht nur auf die Telekinese verlassen. Trotz ihrer Motivation, hat sie ihre Fähigkeit zunächst nicht ganz unter Kontrolle weswegen sie besser mit Kissen als mit Tischen oder Stühlen trainiert. Als sie wütend wird, weil sie von dem Verrat ihrer Eltern erfährt, und Ryan dennoch zu seinen Eltern zurück gehen will, fliegen einige Stühle und Kissen unkontrolliert gegen die Wand. Bei Ryans Rückkehr ist Cara so mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, das sie sich gar nicht auf ihr Training konzentrieren kann. Dabei wird deutlich, das sie noch viel Konzentration braucht, um ihre Fähigkeit richtig kontrolliert anwenden zu können. Cara spricht klar gegen ein Gegenmittel, falls sie eines finden sollten. Sie akzeptiert ihre Fähigkeit schnell und will sich davon auch nicht mehr trennen. Während des Rettungseinsatz wird deutlich, das Cara sich scheut Menschen mit ihrer Fähigkeit Schaden zuzufügen. So schleudert sie die Waffen zwar weg, schiebt die Wächter aber nur zurück statt sie mit aller Macht gegen die nächste Wand zu werfen. Später, nach ihrer Wandlung, perfektioniert Cara den Umgang mit ihrer telekinetischen Kraft. So lernt sie, Geschosse wie Feuerbälle die Ryan und Dakota in ihre Richtung schleudern abzuwehren und scheut sich auch nicht länger Menschen direkt anzugreifen und wegzuschleudern. Sie lernt sogar, eine Art Schutzschild zu bilden um kleinere Geschosse auf größerer Fläche aufzuhalten. Auftreten in Project BETA-Guard Dr. Wellingtons Rache Arc Das Praktikum im Labor Cara hat gerade eine Sportstunde, als sie ins Rektorat gerufen wird. Als sie von der Einladung zum Praktikum ins Labor erfährt, freut sie sich über die neue Herausforderung. Denoch beziehen sich ihre ersten Fragen an Dr. Newman auf den Grund ihrer Einladung. Sie möchte niemanden der sich für Forschung interessiert den Platz wegnehmen. Über die Impfungen ist sie nicht sehr erfreut, findet es jedoch in Ordnung sich vor möglichen gefährlichen Viren zu schützen. Cara und Ryan merken, das sie in vielen Dingen derselben Meinung sind und freunden sich in einem lockeren langen Gespräch an. Am nächsten Morgen freut sich Cara auf den Praktikumsbeginn. Ryan und sie wollen fragen ob sie vorher noch eine kurze Runde draußen Joggen gehen dürfen. Auf ihrer Suche nach Dr. Newman begegnen sie Dr. Wellington. Dieser erklärt ihnen, das sie das Labor wegen Sicherheitsgründen nicht verlassen dürfen, aber auf dem Dach gäbe es eine Laufstrecke die sie nutzen dürfen. Danach bietet er Cara und Ryan an, ihn zu begleiten um sich impfen zu lassen. Um es hinter sich zu bringen, stimmen die beiden zu und folgen ihm. Nach der Spritze wird Cara schläfrig und verliert das Bewusstsein. Freakshow Cara und Ryan erwachen als Erste und merken das etwas nicht stimmt. Cara bekommt Platzangst, doch Ryan beruhigt sie. T.J.´s und Josh´s Theorie alles wäre nur ein psychologischer Test kann sie nichts abgewinnen. Trotzdem demontiert sie die Kameras als sie diese entdecken. Als sie die Fähigkeiten von Ryan und Jake entdecken bleibt sie ruhig und zieht sofort den Schluss, dass es einen Zusammenhang mit der Impfung geben muss. Cara ist eine der ersten, die den Raum verlässt nachdem Ryan sie aus den Angeln geschlagen hat. Erleichtert gönnt sie sich einen Moment der Ruhe. Als Ryan sie zur Eile drängen will, erschrickt sie und wirft ihn an die Wand. Das ist ihre erste Erfahrung mit der Telekinese. Cara und Ryan nehmen das Ruder in die Hand und suchen einen Weg zur Flucht. Ihr ist es wichtig, das sie zusammenbleiben. Als die bewaffneten Wachen sie finden und umzingeln, merkt sie schnell, das sie keine Chance haben und mahnt auch die anderen dazu nichts Dummes zu tun. Dr. Newmans Nebel erlaubt den Teenagern erneut die Flucht. Doch als sie merken, das T.J. und Felix gefangen genommen wurden entsteht ein Streit. Ausgerechnet Ryan mit dem sich Cara so gut versteht ist in dieser Sache anderer Meinung als sie. Sie finden Dr. Newman und Cara setzt sich dafür ein, das sie T.J und Felix nun helfen sollten. Leider haben sie dafür nicht mehr viel Zeit. Grey taucht auf nimmt sie mit in das Versteck der Alphas. Alphas & Betas Im Versteck der Alphas, ruhen sich alle zunächst aus. Mit Ryan hat sie sich noch nicht versöhnt. Sie erfährt, das Grey und seine Gefährten ebenfalls ein Serum verabreicht wurde. Sie gehören zum Alpha-Guard Project. Allerdings war das Alpha-Serum noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Alle Probandten leiden nun an einem Organversagen, jedesmal wenn sie ihre Fähigkeit einsetzen, verschlimmert sich ihr Zustand. Zum Glück ist das beim Beta-Serum verbessert worden. Von Gray erfährt Cara auch, das es ihre Eltern waren, die sie an Dr. Wellington verkauften. Vermutlich versprah er ihrem Vater seine Unterstützung beim Ausbau der Zweigstelle. Cara ist Grey dankbar, für seine Hilfe aber auch für seine Ehrlichkeit. Sie beschließt bei der Gruppe zu bleiben und ihnen zu helfen Dr. Wellington aufzuhalten. Cara unterhält sich dann mit ihm über Dr. Wellington und versucht später Josh und die anderen zu überreden auch mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Sie überredetet Jake mit ihr gemeinsam zu trainieren. Als Ryan mit Grey zu seinen Eltern zurückkehrt, ist sie enttäuscht und wütend und stürzt sich umso motivierter in das Training der Fähigkeiten mit Jake. Es verläuft ganz gut, bis Ryan zurück kommt und Cara sich wieder dem Verrat ihrer Eltern klar wird. Wütend schleudert Cara einige Kissen und Stühle herum, bis Ryan sie zur Seite nimmt und sich entschuldigt. Die beiden legen den Streit bei. Sie beschließen was zu Essen zu suchen. Das lockt auch einige der anderen an. Jake und Josh gesellen sich zu den beiden. Bei dem folgenden Gespräch kommt erneut ein Streitthema zu Tageslicht: Hätten sie ein Gegenmittel, würden sie es nehmen? Cara spricht sich klar dagegen aus. Grey kehrt ins Versteck zurück und berichtet, das Zoey gefangen genommen wurde. Er stellt ein Team zusammen um sie und T.J. und Felix zu befreien. Cara meldet sich sofort freiwillig. Während sie wartet, das alles organisiert wird unterhält sie sich mit Josh, und verspricht ihm heil zurück zu kommen. Grey ist merklich angespannt vor der neuen Rettungsmission. Er holt Verstärkung rein: Sam und Lauren. Dann klärt Grey die Betas über ihre Feinde auf. Sie sprechen den Plan gemeinsam ab und Cara äußert ihre Sorgen über die Verfassung der Alphas, die durch den Gebrauch ihrer Fähikgeiten geschwächt werden. Grey sagt, das es so gehen muss und startet die Befreiungsaktion. Die Befreiungsaktion Die Alphas Grey und Lauren brechen zusammen mit Cara, Jake, Ryan und Paige auf um Zoey, T.J. und Felix zu retten. Dr. Newman soll sich darum kümmern, das die drei am verabredeten Ort sind. Sie geraten in eine Falle und bleiben in einem Fahrstuhl stecken. Fynn, Brock, Reed und Felix erwarten sie bereits. Cara erkennt das Paige sie in die Irre geführt hat und ist wütend auf sie. Doch sie entkommen. In dem Durcheinander das folgt, werden Cara und Jake vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt. Sie werden verfolgt, doch Cara schlägt die Wachen mit ihrer Telekinese weg und Jake zieht sie beide durch eine Wand in eine Besenkammer als die Wachen das Feuer eröffnen. Neben der Besenkammer finden die beiden das Büro von Dr. Wellington. Dort entdecken sie ein Foto von Grey und Dr. Wellington. Sie fragen sich, ob das zur Zeit des Alpha-Guard Projektes war, doch Grey scheint auf dem Foto viel zu jung und zu vertraut. Cara fragt sich, ob er mit Dr. Wellington verwandt sein könnte. Die beiden suchen nach wichtigen Dokumenten, Plänen und anderen Unterlagen die sie mitnehmen. Als sie weitergehen, werden sie von Felix entdeckt. Jake will mit Cara durch eine Wand fliehen, doch Felix packt ihn am Bein und setzt ihn unter Strom. Jake bleibt in der Wand stecken und verliert das Bewusstsein. Cara will Jake nicht zurück lassen und kämpft gegen Felix. Ryan und Paige kommen ihnen gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe. Ryan rettet Cara. Schnell holen sie Grey zur Verstärkung. Dieser bringt alle zurück, außer Ryan und Cara um Jake aus der Wand rauszuholen. Aber als sie zu der Wand zurück kommen, werden sie bereits von Reed und seinen Männern erwartet. Er schnappt sich Cara und wandelt sie. Dr. Newman versucht sie aus seiner Gewalt zu befreien und webt einen schützenden Nebel um die Gruppe. Reed befiehlt Cara sie aufzuhalten, doch bevor sie handeln kann, teleportiert Grey die verbliebenen zurück ins Versteck. Cara steht nun unter Reed´s Einfluss. Ihre echte Persönlichkeit wird unterdrückt und zurückgehalten und sie muss tun, was Reed von ihr verlangt. Gleichzeitig, teilt sie nun seine Gesinnung und teilweise sogar seine Gedanken. Er hat die vollkommene Kontrolle über sie. Die Jagd Cara hat sich wegen Reed komplett verändert. Sie provoziert Jolice, die ihrem alten Ich ähnelt. Berechnend schätzt sie die Fähigkeiten der anderen Betas ein um Reed davon zu berichten. Sie ist überzeugt, das Felix und sie den nächsten Außeneinsatz alleine durchführen. Wie so oft in den vergangen drei Monaten. Sie brechen auf um die entlaufenen Betas und eine Alpha einzufangen. Im alten Lagerhaus eines Harfens sieht Cara Ryan und Lauren wieder. Doch sie erkennt weder ihn noch sie wieder, und kämpft sogar gegen die beiden. Cara hat kein Mitleid als zwei ihrer Teammitglieder tödlich verletzt werden. Trotz der misslichen Lage will sie Reeds Auftrag zuende bringen. Schließlich gehorcht sie aber Connors Befehl und zieht sich mit Felix zurück. Als Connor alles vernichtet, kümmert sie sich nicht um das Schicksal der zurück gebliebenen. Quarantäne Bis sie sicher sein können, das keiner von ihnen durch radioaktive Strahlungen geschädigt wurde, müssen sie eine Nacht in Quarantäne verbringen. Cara nimmt das wenig mit. Konfrontation Am nächsten Tag, in der Kantine, streitet Cara mit Felix. Misstrauisch blickt sie ihm hinterher als er wütend davon stürmt. Sie ahnt, das er sich von Reeds Kontrolle befreien konnte. Reed muss davon erfahren. Später trifft sie sich mit Reed in Umas Zimmer und beobachtet Noahs Wandlung. Reed weiß, das er damit zu weit gegangen ist. Er plant das Instiut für eine Weile zu verlassen. Cara und Noah werden von Dakota und York zum Kampf gestellt. Tebbe kommt ihnen zu Hilfe, eilt jedoch weiter um Reed aufzuhalten. Cara und Noah sind York und Dakota im Vorteil, ohne ihre Gefühle, kontrollieren sie ihre Fähigkeiten nahezu perfekt. Reed befiehlt Cara und Noah, mehr über Felix herauszufinden. Hunter und Vincent übernehmen den Kampf. Cara und Noah wollen Marek verhören, als sie von einigen Wächtern gestellt und betäubt werden. Da Cara unter Reeds Einfluss steht, wird sie wie Reed selbst, eingesperrt. Ein hinterhältiger Plan Cara wird von Noah befreit. Brock befragt sie als er entdeckt das sie wieder frei ist, doch Cara schafft es sich durch zu mogeln und ihm die richtigen Antworten zu geben. Zitate "Aber...ich hätte eine..ich weiß nicht wie es bei den anderen ist, aber warum wurde ich jetzt ausgewählt?" - während des Praktikumbeginnes. "Hab von dir geträumt. In der Schürze mit den Handschuhen und nem Häubchen!" - scherzend zu Ryan "Ryan..schnautz mich nicht an okay? ICH kann NICHTS für diese Scheiß hier." "Wir kennen uns hier nicht aus okay??Wir irren herum wie Ratten in einem Labyrinth." "Ich sehe nur keinen Sinn darin, so eine Rettungsaktion einfach so ungeplant durch zu führen. Weil es uns alle noch mehr in Gefahr bringt. So einfach ist das." "Ja Ryan bring sie um. Dann haben wir umsonst Zeit verschwendet sie zu finden." "Er wird ja offensichtlich nicht aufhören. Und ich will nicht das er noch andere mit hinein zieht!" "Jetzt zieh kein Gesicht, es wird alles gut..." ''"''und wenn...jemand mit diesen Fähigkeiten irgendetwas...dummes vor hat..wer soll sie da wirklich aufhalten?!" "Ja is klar. Der Mann ist krank im Kopf. Mit solchen Leuten kann man nicht reden!" "Komm...wir suchen uns ein ruhiges Eckchen. Hier ist zu viel negative Schwingung!" "Hallo? Vielleicht habe ich jetzt keine Bock mich deine Launen aus zu setzen??" "Denn Kampflos will ich ihn nicht weiter machen lassen. Wir sind sicher nicht die einzigen mit denen er das vor hatte. Und ich will anderen ersparen, für so einen Scheiß verkauft zu werden." „Wenn ich sterbe....dann.. spuke ich etwas um!“ „Hätte ich das was ich esse nicht abtrainiert, könntest du mich auf das Labor werfen und es so einreißen!“ "Sehr freundlich. Das wir jetzt kein Kaffekränzchen veranstalten konnte ich mir ja schon fast denken.." "Super Idee den Fahrstuhl zu benutzen........die beste die jemand gehabt hat." "Du kleiner Sherlock!" - zu Jake als er das Versteck hinter dem Bild findet "Aber ich gehe nicht ohne dich.." "Ja danke! Aber warum haltet ihr Euch nicht an die Anweisungen?? hm?" Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:BETA Guards